Declaring 'FATE'
by Mon Chardonneret
Summary: For all those waiting for AFILAW... a tide over til my next update... sequal as new chapter, now a series of smut and fluff stories about the couples of kkm, enjoy and review to make me write more.
1. 7mins in bondage

Disclaimer: If you think I own KKM then by all means give me the credit for the series, but if you think I am just using the characters for my own nefarious and wickedly delicious plans then only give me credit for the plot. I don't even own the party game because it is a weird twist on an old teenage make-out game… sucks to be me… ;D

AN 1 /ABOUT All's Fair In Love And War: I have decided to write a compensation story for all my readers of 'All's Fair In Love And War' I know I've been mean by holding off on a full lemon and so far and giving a shameful cliffy, but I need more votes on my poll… it is a dead heat, so to make me hurry just log on to your profile if you are not already, click my author name 'Mon Chardonneret' at the top of this page and then fill out the poll at the top of that page, very simple, very quick and I can assure you very effective – at 20 votes I will immediately begin the end of the lemon and in less than 4 hrs it will be posted… until the lemon is posted you can read this fic. Equal stakes at the moment, 8 all but with at least 4 more votes who knows which pairing will win!

AN 2 /IMPORTANT TO THIS FIC: I wrote this after not only feeling guilty about my badly timed cliffy but also after a friend emailed me a funny account about a party she and her younger cousin went to. They played a variation on spin the bottle 7 minutes in heaven that they called 7 minutes in bondage… yeah it was an odd party, anyway you get into a group and one person spins the bottle, the person it lands on then ties them up in a separate room and can do whatever they like to the bottle spinner for 7 minutes and then they both go back to the group and the person who had been spun is now the new spinner. The only other rules are that the only way to avoid a spin is if spinner and spun person are related and if the same spin couple happens three times the rule 'fate' is applied to them and on the third result the one who was spun twice ties the twice spinner up for an hour while the game is played among the remaining players using a different room and ropes, and above all… what happens in the room, stays in the room unless the participants both want to let it be known. Also you can yell a safe word out if you really do not want something to happen. This story is based around a certain royal couple getting declared 'fate'!

--

'FATE'

--

--

"Why are we playing this again?"

"Because it's fun Shibuya. Come on, you were the one who was complaining of boredom… you can't be bored with seven minutes in bondage, trust me."

Great Sage, Ken Murata then proceeded to explain the rules to everyone seated in the room. Gathered were Yuuri, Wolfram, Yozak, Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter, Celi, Anissana, Elizabeth, Shouri (visiting from Earth), the three maids (to even out the sexes) and of course Murata himself. (AN: Rules of the game are above in AN 2 if you just skimmed through my rambling) Gwendal, after hearing the rules, quickly declared himself the impartial timer and keeper of the 'key to heaven' otherwise known as the key to one of the spare rooms in the castle which would be used to give the two involved in a round some semblance of privacy. He moved out of the circle on the floor to sit way away in the corner, more wrinkles forming upon his brow and his hands air-knitting faster than they ever had before.

"Well since Gwendal is timer and key keeper, I'll be the independent judge. I'll still play but I'll act as judge if the bottle lands between two people or someone improperly spins or chickens out of a round." Murata gave a pointed look at Yuuri here. "And naturally I've got the ropes." Murata smiled as he held up a set silk wrpped leather ropes. Murata then produce the bottle he'd procured from the kitchens earlier, when Yuuri had first mentioned his boredom. He placed it into the centre of the circle.

"Whoever it lands on will spin first, after every round we'll change positions so that any imperfection in the floor don't ensure that spins are repeated over and over."

Murata then spun the bottle to find the first spinner.

The green glass bottle spun fast, light from the candles reflecting within it causing little patterns to dance around inside it and green shadows to be cast out along the perimeter of the circle. All playing the game were intent upon the bottle as it gradually slowed and came to a stop… neck pointing directly to their king.

Wolfram was the first to speak… "YUURI YOU CHEATER!"

"Wolfram, calm down, it's just a game." Yuuri said as Yozak and Conrad prevented the spitfire from jumping across the circle and straggling his raven-haired fiancée.

"Yeah Wolfram, for all you know he could spin you and then you can tie him up for seven minutes, no actions barred."

"Stop it Murata!"

This calmed Wolfram enough so that he stopped struggling and sat back down.

"Humph, Wimp!"

Yuuri gulped, regretting the decision to play again, and spun the bottle before tightly closing his eyes waiting for it to stop. At the sound of a sob from Gunter he knew it had stopped and thankfully not on Gunter. Opening his eyes slowly he froze in place when he realized who it was pointing to.

Surprisingly enough Murata was right, it did land on Wolfram. The blonde eagerly leapt up, shooting a lamenting Gunter a gloating look, and smugly grabbed the ropes Murata held out. Yuuri was still frozen, was dragged to his feet by an apathetic Gwendal and an amused Conrad, before he was yanked quite hard into the designated room by his enthused fiancée. Gwendal locked the door and stared at the wrist watch that Murata had given him for his last birthday.

--

When Yuuri finally snapped out of his stupor, he was lying on a bed, Wolfram straddling him just above his waist, halfway through tying his wrists to the backboard, having already secured his feet to the bedposts.

"Wolfram let me go!" Yuuri cried, pulling at his bonds.

"No way wimp, this is the game." Wolfram tightened the last knot and tested the bonds briefly before continuing. "I can do whatever I want to you, within reason, and because you've denied our engagement for the past two years I think I know the perfect thing to do first."

Without allowing those words to sink in, he moved to cover Yuuri completely and claimed his lips in a sweet, but definitely not chaste, kiss. Yuuri's mind spun faster than the bottle had. Wolfram's lips were soft and yet demanding, and he didn't feel disgusted like he thought he would, instead he felt wonderfully tingly and warm as the feel of Wolfram's lips spread over his entire body.

After a bit, Wolfram broke the kiss and buried his head into Yuuri's chest. Yuuri wondered what he was doing until his uniform started to become soaked. Wolfram, he realised, was crying! A silently crying Wolfram began to thump the matress on either side of Yuuri's head.

"WHY YUURI? WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?! Why don't you love me?! Aren't I good enough? Loyal enough?? Brave enough? Strong enough? Pretty enough? Why must you rebuke me whenever you can? Does my love for you really repulse you that much that you can't even kiss me back in a game where you can leave any commitments to your actions in the room as you leave it… this is probably my only chance ever to kiss you and you can't even humour me?!"

Yuuri felt horrible but before he could say anything, Wolfram sat up, wiped his tears and adjusted himself and moved away from the bed, just as Gwendal opened the door to let them know time was up.

--

The two rejoined the circle silently as the others jibed and gossiped about what could have happened, everyone moved to different spots around the circle and Wolfram picked up the bottle. Yuuri wanted desperately to talk to the blonde but from the icy waves the usually fiery boy was giving out, it was obvious that short of tying him down there was no way that he would be able to get Wolfram to listen. Wolfram viciously, almost violently, spun the bottle. It spun so fast Yuuri could only see a blur as he glared jealously at members of the circle who seemed to interested in where the bottle would land. The bottle eventually came to a halt…

Disappointingly not on Yuuri. But that was okay as it had, in fact, landed on Conrad, and as Conrad was family, Wolfram had to spin again…

This time, to everyone's amazement it pointed firmly to Yuuri. Yuuri stood up, grabbed Wolfram and was in the room before anyone could blink. Gwendal too was stunned at the turn out but locked the door as he recovered quicker than the others.

--

Wolfram flinched but didn't move as Yuuri tied him to the bed. He really just wanted to go to bed, maybe cry some more and then sleep for as long as Mazokuly possible (AN well he's not human so it can't be humanly possible)!

Yuuri sat against the backboard next to Wolfram's hands after finishing his knots, stroking his wrists lightly around the bonds.

"I didn't hate the kiss you know. I was just shocked and then, well it was my first one so I didn't know what to do." Yuuri said quietly.

"Don't pity me Wimp! Just shut up and leave me alone!" Wolfram shot back brutally, turning his head forcefully away from Yuuri.

Yuuri sighed and climbed onto Wolfram, with a leg on each side of his chest and held his face in his hands.

"I'm not pitying you Wolf, I just kinda liked the kiss."

"Get off me you lying wimp!" Wolfram bit out and childishly squeezed his eyes shut being unable to move his head away.

"How can I prove I'm not lying?" Yuuri asked absently, thinking his next move through. "Oh I know…"

Yuuri swiftly captured Wolfram's mouth in a sloppy and inexperienced kiss, keeping his hands on Wolfram's face, caressing his cheeks and temples.

Wolfram's eyes snapped open briefly, then drifted closed as he melted into the kiss. All too soon the key could be heard, unlocking the door and Gwenda's voice told them to get out of the room. Yuuri pulled away reluctantly and smiled shyly at Wolfram who returned it while Yuuri untied him. However before they left the room Wolfram grabbed Yuuri by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him into a brief bruising passionate kiss then angrily barked at Yuuri, "You'd better not spin anyone other then me or your brother Wimp!" And stomped out of the room without another glance. Yuuri shook his head slightly and followed.

--

Gunter over his hysterics at 'Little Lord Brat's' amazing luck, now reluctantly sat next to him as the circle shuffled. He figured with the couple's luck he might be more inclined to get the Kings spin if he sat next to the brat and hoped for a slight over spin.

Yuuri spun the bottle weakly under the glare of his now non accidental fiancée. It spun a pathetic two times around the circle stopping back on himself, sighing he spun it again, only to have it land on Shouri. Again, slightly more forcefully he spun it, and it came to a stop exactly between Wolfram and Gunter.

Murata decided it was time to intervene when Gunter had tackled Yuuri and Wolfram had grabbed Gunter, especially since all the candles in the room suddenly got brighter and melted faster from the now massive flames above them.

"Get off of Yuuri, both of you!" Murata commanded in what he thought was his best sounding 'Great Sage' voice.

"Now I said I would make the decision if this happened didn't I? Well on the count of three yell out a number between one and ten and whoevere is closest to the number I'm thinking of will go with Yuuri… 1, 2, 3!"

"4!" Yelled Wolfram while Gunter screamed "8!"

'Well I was thinking 9 but we can't let Shibuya out of an hour at Wolfram's mercy can we? Plus I don't want to think what Lord von Kriest would do to him (mental shudder), I'll say it was 2'

"Tough luck Lord von Kriest, I was thinking 2!" Murata clear his throat and said "Well I think we have FATE! Wolfram gets to tie up Yuuri for an hour in there while we play out here"

"Come on wimp!" Wolfram said as he dragged a not too reluctant Yuuri into the bedroom, where he made short work of expertly tying him to the bed.

--

Yuuri found himself embarrassingly aroused by the feel of the silk holding him down, although the strip tease Wolfram was currently performing at the end of the bed was also having an effect on the teenager's body. Wolfram, clad only in the standard thong underwear of Shin Makkoku, crawled predatorily over Yuuri and settled his hips over the tent in Yuuri's pants. Yuuri groaned loudly and shifted with what little movement he had. Wolfram fingered the buttons on his uniform jacket.

"You're" pop went a button, "All" snap went another, "MINE!" Wolfram ripped Yuuri's jacket the rest of the way open, buttons flying as they tore off. Yuuri gasped in surprise and arousal at the primal act but Wolfram just growled ferociously and did the same to the white shirt underneath. Wolfram began to suck on Yuuri's nipples as his hands explored the helplessly thrashing king's torso and thighs. Wolfram pulled away from Yuuri and started rubbing him through his now tight pants and underwear, before yanking both layers down to his knees. Yuuri gasped then moaned as Wolfram ghosted his hands over his erection, and leaned in to puff lightly on it.

"Ngg, WOLF! Mmmn!" Yuuri groaned as he jerked up towards Wolfram.

"Not good enough Yuuri." Wolfram spoke almost against his head looking ridiculously like he was speaking into a microphone.

"You'll have to beg if you want me to help you." He whispered seductively.

"Ehh?"

"You can't do anything to make me go any faster, tied up like that, so beg and I'll consider it."

"Please, Wolf, please…" Yuuri whimpered as Wolfram blew softly onto the tip.

"Please what Yuuri?" Wolfram teased.

"Please, ugggh, please!"

Wolfram decided to take pity on him and began lapping at his privates like a cat, causing all sorts of delicious sounds to emerge from his fiancée. He took the entire length fully into his mouth and ran his teeth lightly over the head as he set about bobbing and sucking mercilessly hard and fast, as Yuuri panted and gasped more frequently. As he felt Yuuri begin to shake he pulled away, Yuuri whimpered and bucked his hips desparately but Wolfram ignored it as he pulled off his underwear and pushed his own hips against Yuuri's.

"Ahhhaha, Wolf?" Yuuri questioned breathlessly as Wolfram ran his fingers over Yuuri's lips.

"Suck." Wolfram commanded and eager to please him, Yuuri hurried to comply. Slowly teasingly Yuuri sucked as hard as he could on Wolfram's fingers causing the blonde to collapse against his and pant heavily as his own member throbbed painfully.

"Ohhokay, that'ss enough Yuuri." Wolfram stuttered but Yuuri just nibbled slightly on the fingers in his mouth until they were ripped away.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram said chidingly and leaned into his neck and bit him none too gently. Yuuri yelped but in his state of excitement he felt the sting jolt directly to his groin.

Wolfram laughed and slowly slid a finger into him. Yuuri hissed but Wolfram caught his lips in an apologetic kiss and kept going. When he had two fingers in he hit the bundle of nerves that made Yuuri jump up and strain against his bonds. Wolfram smiled against his lips and moved down to suck on his neck as he rubbed that spot until he had all three fingers inside Yuuri, stretching him out. Yuuri was disappointed when Wolfram retracted his fingers but watched raptly as he spit into his hand and tugged at himself a little to lubricate himself. Blonde hair messed, emerald eyes smouldering and face flushed as he panted while pumping his had up and down his own length, saliva making it shimmer in the candle light, Yuuri decided that it was the most erotic sight he'd ever seen and to make it better it was happening right on his lap. Never more than in this moment had Yuuri wished he could touch the fiery prince. Wolfram smirked at Yuuri's extremely lustful look and feeble attempts to get loose but quickly returned his hand to Yuuri's rear to massage the muscle ring with more saliva. He positioned himself and, agonisingly slow, he eased into Yuuri's passage.

Yuuri's eyes watered and Wolfram waited until Yuuri nodded and wriggled a bit, adjusting himself, before he began carefully plunge into him aiming for 'that' spot. Yuuri saw white as Wolfram sped up and nailed his prostate dead on every thrust, and felt as if he would come completely undone when Wolfram moaned out his name and grasped his penis frantically grasping and pumping it until Yuuri's resolve broke and he came screaming Wolfram's name loudly.

"Wooollfraaaammm!"

Yuuri had tightened impossibly hard around Wolfram who lost it as well and spasamed wildly moaning til his throat was hoarse.

"Yuuurrrrriii!"

Yuuri pressed his forehead against Wolfram's and they pecked short, frequent kisses against each others lips, muttering sweet phrases and words of love to one another, as they fought to regain their breath.

Wolfram bonelessly extracted himself from Yuuri just long enough to pull out and untie him.

"I love you Yuuri…" Wolfram said, hardly louder than a whisper.

"I love you too Wolf, sorry for taking so long…" Yuuri relplied.

"Shut up wimp." Wolfram responded without bite, blushing crimson.

Yuuri chuckled and wrapped jelly like arms around Wolfram, covering them lazily with the blanket that was folded at the end of the bed. It wasn't long before both teens had drifted off to sleep, spent and sticky but completely happy.

--

Outside the others, minus Murata had been playing 'Monopoly' which Murata had handily forgotten he had until they locked the royal couple into a bedroom with instructions to tie Yuuri to the bed. They heard two cries of ecstasy barely muffled by the walls but after a brief exchange of smiles, blushes, frowns, glares, sobs and proud exclamations the group merely continued their game. How Celi was winning we'll probably never know, but Gwendal losing was due to Yozak sneaking away his money when he wasn't looking, needless to say he was punished severely when he was busted stealing his orange bills (the highest ones I think they're 500?).

--

Murata glanced at the door to Wolfram and Yuuri's temporary bedroom as he left the room silently after slipping the key under the door for them. Maniacal laughter filled his ears as another certain blonde, this one with sapphire eyes, appeared in a miniature form upon the Sage's right shoulder. Murata shot a look at his beloved ex-king as he climbed the stairs to his own bedroom.

"You were moving the bottle around, weren't you…" It wasn't really a question.

"Yes, but you suggested that game because you knew I would." The pint sized Shinou said very close to his Sage's ear.

Murata shivered from the feeling, but was determined not to let the ancient king get away with it.

"When are you going to move on?" He asked tiredly.

"When I get what I want!"

"And what might that be?" Murata asked exsaberated

Murata stumbled as the small king nibbled sharply on his earlobe.

"Why my beautiful sage, you of course! You'd best hurry to your bed and sleep…" Shinou said as he faded slowly, "You're going to have very tiring dreams tonight…"

Murata doubled his speed, trying but not succeeding to look casual as Shinou's laughter rang through the empty halls. His dreams were just as promised…

--

Well, I hope that keeps you all satisfied until I write the lemon for AFILAW. Faster you vote the faster it comes… or they come. Great now I'm turning into Conrad. Review to save me from this horrible bad jokiness fate…! If you like this, and I don't turn into Conrad, I may write a Sequal about Murata and Shinou's dream.


	2. Demonic Dreams

Disclaimer: "How many roads must a man walk down, before you can call him a man-" Random person runs up and whispers in Author's ear. "Oh we're not singing, we're relinquishing any claim of the kkm characters 'coz we don't own them. Well that's boring, I like singing better… 'Oh give me a home…" Author is gagged and dragged over to laptop where she is chained and told to type or else childhood bunny plushie will be torn up and all anime dvds will be taken away. Wow that disclaimer got away with me…

AN /ABOUT All's Fair In Love And War: I will be unable to update for a while – uni midterms ughh! But in my down time I may be able to write short stories like this… the sequals to Declaring 'FATE'.

I really considered going off on a tangent and writing it with a small Shinou just because I haven't seen anything like it but I restrained myself and wrote as sensible as possible for me – not very much in other words but not midget sex… I'll save that for another time… could be interesting… or seriously disturbing and emotionally scarring but we'll know once I write it!

--

Sleep tight

--

--

Previously…

"You were moving the bottle around, weren't you…" It wasn't really a question.

"Yes, but you suggested that game because you knew I would." The pint sized Shinou said very close to his Sage's ear.

Murata shivered from the feeling, but was determined not to let the ancient king get away with it.

"When are you going to move on?" He asked tiredly.

"When I get what I want!"

"And what might that be?" Murata asked exsaberated

Murata stumbled as the small king nibbled sharply on his earlobe.

"Why my beautiful sage, you of course! You'd best hurry to your bed and sleep…" Shinou said as he faded slowly, "You're going to have very tiring dreams tonight…"

Murata doubled his speed, trying but not succeeding to look casual as Shinou's laughter rang through the empty halls. His dreams were just as promised…

--

Murata shifted in his bed, for once he had trouble getting to sleep, who could blame him, with the promise of very _pleasant_ dreams with a very naughty blonde. He turned onto his stomach and pressed his hips into the mattress, biting his pillow, to relieve the pressure building in his lower region. The laughter of a certain mischievous (or if you asked Murata right then – **evil**) blonde, echoing in his ears. Groaning he squeezed his eyes closed tightly and focused solely on sleeping.

xxx

A while later, Murata rose from his bed with the feeling that something was not quite right. Nothing was immediately wrong but the atmosphere was not quite normal, well as normal as Blood Pledge Castle (Covenant Castle in the English Dub) got. Then it hit him – not literally, that would hurt – he was Daikenja yet not… he must have finally drifted off, but where was Shinou. 'Humpf he promises the best and reneges seconds before he delivers. He wants to ditch me, well so what! It's my dream, I'll just think up some of the hotter shrine maidens and have my own dream… tiring dreams indeed… grr!'

Whilst he shut his eyes, sitting on the bed concentrating on the maidens, Shinou, smirking, crept in behind him and pounced upon the unsuspecting sage claiming his lips with the ferocious dominance that was characteristic of the original king. Murata jerked with surprise with the sudden weight pressing him uncomfortably into the floor, where Shinou's tackle had landed them. He relaxed slightly with the knowledge that the one nearly eating his mouth was his lover and not an intruder. He didn't submit however, he was kind of annoyed with Shinou for laughing before and for leaving him alone to start off the dream. As always Shinou forced him into surrendering using pure aggression, Murata could feel his lips bruising and cutting under Shinou's relentless assault upon his mouth. Shinou softened his kiss only once his double black companion conceded defeat, and lovingly licked away the blood that had seeped out of Murata's lip from his brutal kiss, and delved pasted the sage's lips and into the moist cavern, seeking out the places within that he knew would produce loud and erotic noises from the man pinned under him.

The uncomfortable spreading pain and chill from being pressed into a cold stone floor was what prompted Murata to nip Shinou's tongue to break the kiss. Shinou reluctantly released Murata for a full second before diving in and sharply sinking his teeth deep into Murata's neck, enough to draw blood but not enough to severely wound. Murata yelped, pushing at Shinou to move him away from him but to no avail.

"Shinou, _pant_ let me up _pant_ the floor is _pant _cold and hurts _pant_ and you're hurting my neck_ pant_" Shinou looked up without releasing the smaller man and ran his fingers lightly over the damaged skin of Murata's neck.

"It is time we moved to the bed my sage, I agree. However I also know that this wound here turns you on more than you want me to know…" Shinou's hand ran down between them and rubbed his hand into Murata's groin which was already much harder than Shinou's was.

"Nggg nnoo it doesn't" Murata said feebly as his hips bucked and bounced as Shinou deftly unzipped and reached into his pants still holding the boy to the ground.

"We shall go to bed now sage, and you will let me continue… or we will stay here and I shall not let you move." Shinou sounded childish even to himself but Murata was preoccupied with the grasping hand in his underwear and nodding yes eagerly to pay too much attention to Shinou's voice.

Shinou got up from the floor before extending a hand to Murata to help him up. When the hand was ignored, Shinou rushed the now standing Murata to the bed and yanked off his clothing amid violent kisses. As it was a dream, the clothing ripped away without any problem and vanished after leaving the bodies of the two frenzied males. Murata scooted away from Shinou as he leapt for his neck again, and instead busied himself with filling his mouth full of Shinou's member. The former ruler threw his head back with a deep groan and pushed his hips up towards Murata, almost choking him but with several lifetimes' worth of sexual experience, Murata predicted the move and prepared for it, using the gag reflex to bring Shinou to an early climax, swallowing the bittersweet fluid as it jetted into his throat.

While Shinou recovered from the brief but satisfying ejaculation – slightly embarrassed about cumming so soon, Murata was fossicking through the bedside draw for a small glass bottle with a viscous non scented liquid inside. Before Shinou coul come out of his state of extasy, Murata had lubed himself up and had positioned one then two fingers gently into Shinou. Shinou came around when he felt those fingers flicking expertly at his prostate making him sqirm and push against the pleasant feeling. He was entranced by his sage's forcefulness and was blissfully enjoying the attention, wanting more than just fingers inside he grabbed the lubricant and poured the honey like gel into his palm and began pumping Murata almost painfully. Murata got the message and extracted his fingers and Shinou's hand and tried to carefully slide into him, but the blonde didn't want that. He flipped them over and impaled himself down onto Murata's shaft and clamped his teeth into Murata's neck again. Murata yelled out and began to thrust wildly as Shinou deliberately clenched his inner passage to torture Murata. Murata responded by fisting Shinuo's erection and pumped him in time to his thrusts, neither could hold on and Murata felt Shinou's seed flood out between them, his insides becoming impossibly tight and Murata jerked his hips up one final time and…

Fell out of the cold empty bed, covered in his own release and tangled in the massive sheets that once covered his bed. Shinou's power ebbed away from the conciousness of his mind, whispering a brief and rare apology as Shinou's power had been depleted by the amount used in one night and the uncontrollable orgasm he had just had stuffing up his control broke the dream before Murata could completely cum. Awkwardly Murata untangled the sheets from around him, pulling them from the bed as they were soaked in a couple of places and dumped them into the laundry shoot near the entrance to his private baths (not as grand as Yuuri's). He lowered himself stiffly into the warm water and relaxed into the soothing heat.

He must have slept again, for the sound of shocked maids woke him, before their hurried apologies and rushed footsteps told of their retreat. Murata hauled himself from the water, noticing with slight distaste the wrinkles that had risen from sleeping in the water and quickly dressed in his usual black and gold trim uniform. Before he left the baths though he noticed his reflection in one of the mirrored walls. Large red welts adorned his neck on both sides, Shinou's vicious love bites would remain for days and he knew castle gossipers wouldn't just be talking about Shibuya and Wolfram… damn.

xxx

A curse followed by the first king's name was heard bellowed out and woke two very sleepy, very sticky occupants of a very messy office.

One sat up from his precarious position on the edge of the desk, a piece of paperwork stuck to his forehead, scanned the room briefly, before his new lover pulled him into a deep and arousing morning make-out session.

--

I hope you liked this, as I said above, I don't have much time to write now but I will try to write at least a chapter of this or AFILAW a week. Whose this next couple? Not Yuuri and Wolfram that's for sure, they're locked in a bedroom remember. Review and guess who it is and win the right to chose the next coupling after this… not a common couple I'll tell you that much… if more than one person guess correctly I'll write up a chapter or oneshot of their couple choice. As always, the more reviews I get, the more I tend to write. Till next time.


	3. PETITION TO SAVE LEMONS

Author's Note

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret


	4. PETITION PART 2

Hey – Readers (No I'm not dead though not from Uni's lack of trying), earlier I posted a petition I had seen on several other stories. I want to reassure everyone that I have backed up all my stories and if they do block me here I have a mediaminer . org account under the same name and a ficwad account under ElricFanGirl which I will start posting under. I really don't want to leave fanfiction . net as the site is easy to use and attractively set out, the community is supportive and the review culture is stronger than other sites and archives. If you agree with the (what I've seen as) general consensus – being that they should have a rating (MA or X… etc) to cover lemons and other fics that aren't currently covered by their rules as of '02.

I suggest that everyone with an account and stories who support lemon writers; post the petition with their penname at the bottom, as a chapter in all their stories. I would go one further and suggest everyone who uses this site make an account (if you don't have one already) and post a story called

"(Your penname here) Supports all fanfiction"

into your favourite category - multiple categories if you can! - under the M rating!

As the only chapter simply write a message of support for lemon writers and any others who may find themselves shafted by the current ratings. Border your message with a spacer like so.

(Your Message Here)

As your summary for the story simply say : 'Save our stories, Save our site, Fanfiction writers unite!'

(Doctor Seuss or poet - I am not!)

Pass the message on – publish a story of support and together we can cover every fandom and show the moderators that lemons and other mature stories are supported by the users of this site and an increased or new rating is worthwhile!


End file.
